<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Through The Night by fuckkforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204093">All Through The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckkforever/pseuds/fuckkforever'>fuckkforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990/1991, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Song: All Through the Night (Cyndi Lauper) covered by Sleeping At Last, Teacher-Student Relationship, Youth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckkforever/pseuds/fuckkforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catlyn Allen is so taken with Charlie Weasley that she can't see that the only person who really makes her head spin is her Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Until, one day, she sees that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charlie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catlyn Allen found Charlie Weasley to be extremely handsome. He had something that… Yeah, something that really captured Catlyn’s attention. Maybe it was his messy, soft-looking hair and forest green eyes. Maybe it was the fact he always smiled at her when he entered a class. She didn’t know what struck her so much for sure.</p><p>The only thing she knew was that she wouldn’t have minded spending some time alone with him.</p><p>It was a lazy Thursday in the Dungeons, and she was stealing shy glances from the boy when the notorious Professor Severus Snape stepped in front of his working station.</p><p>She didn’t mind Potions; she was good at it, so she had never faced Snape’s humiliations and sour comments. But for the Gryffindor students, the situation was entirely different.</p><p>The Professor looked into Charlie’s cauldron, sneered loudly and commented for everyone to hear: “Well, well, well, Mr. Weasley…” he said with a stern tone of voice, “Your potion is not only of the wrong colour, but it also has the consistence of mud… Terrible mistakes.”</p><p>Snape’s mouth deformed into a disturbing smile; everybody knew he enjoyed being mean to students.</p><p>Charlie wasn’t the type of guy to be offended by what teachers said; he was a confident boy, and he didn’t seem to care too much about school. </p><p>After all, everybody knew that Snape hated Gryffindors with ardor, and did everything in his power to devaluate them… That behaviour was no news. But in that moment, the absurdity of his words made Catlyn's blood boil. They were Seventh years. Almost all of them were of age. He couldn’t treat them like children anymore.</p><p>“Excuse me, Professor, but that’s not true!” she exclaimed.</p><p>When all students turned to look at her, and Snape’s black eyes found her too, Catlyn realised what she had just said. The classroom went silent for a whole second, before the deep voice of the Potions Master resonated through the air.</p><p>“What did you say?” he asked through gritted teeth, seeming not to quite believe his ears.</p><p>Catlyn looked at Charlie’s potion. “Well, the book says it should turn blue, that’s right, but a note at the end of the page clarifies that if it turns green and muddy it’s because it’s been boiled at a higher temperature than necessary; so when the potion will cool, it will be of the right colour and consistence… It may not be perfect now, but it’s not ruined, and soon it will be alright.” She explained slowly. Snape continued staring at her, his eyes full of rage. She knew he had probably been aware of that. He was the Potions Master, after all. She also knew that his had probably been a ploy to humiliate a Gryffindor.</p><p>But she had ruined his plan.</p><p>The only positive thing about the whole situation was that Charlie was looking surprised and pleased by her behaviour. Catlyn hoped he wouldn’t break down in laughter, otherwise Snape would have gotten even more mad.</p><p>“Twenty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Allen, and detention with me on Monday.” stated the Professor, glaring at her with a disappointed stare.</p><p>When he looked away from her, Catlyn released the breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that.” Whispered Matthew, her best friend.</p><p>“No talking, Mister Hann, if you don’t want to join Miss Allen” specified Snape while moving closer to their working station. He only gazed at Catlyn's (perfectly made) potion for a second before moving away, looking unsatisfied.</p><p>“I can’t believe it either, Matty” she whispered back.</p><p>At the end of the lesson, Catlyn was one of the first students to leave the classroom; she hoped Snape would soon forget about what she had done. Correcting him in front of his Seventh years hadn't been a good idea, at all.</p><p>She was walking towards the Great Hall with Matty when Charlie Weasley called out her name, approaching her from behind. Matty winked at her when he spotted him, and moved forward, while she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the ginger Gryffindor.</p><p>“Hey…” he said, smiling at her. “Thank you for what you did in class, Cat.” He flashed a toothy grin that made her blush slightly.</p><p>“Uh… Well, you’re welcome. Snape’s far too harsh, and I can’t stand him anymore... I mean, we’re adults! He can’t treat us like that just because he feels like it…”</p><p>Charlie laughed and nodded, “Yeah, you’re right, but little people are brave enough to face him. You’re a Ravenclaw with some Gryffindor tendencies, it seems.”</p><p>Catlyn giggled, “Believe me, I’m definitely a Ravenclaw, but I hate injustice.”</p><p>Charlie observed her curiously for some seconds, as if seeing her for the first time. “Well, I’m sorry for the detention. I hope the old Bat won’t be too hard on you."</p><p>She sighed, “I hope so too.”</p><p>They smiled at each other another time, and then resumed walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. They talked about that year’s Quidditch tournament, and even about McGonagall’s will to organize a Christmas ball.</p><p>Charlie told her he hated dancing, but that it could be a nice excuse to get drunk and forget about homework. Catlyn agreed with him, though she actually enjoyed dancing very much.</p><p>When they entered the Hall, they greeted each other goodbye and went towards their respective House tables. Matty was waiting for her at the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to his boyfriend, a handsome Gryffindor called Xavier Leighton.</p><p>When she sat next to them, Matty was just finishing telling Xavier what had happened with Snape.</p><p>Xav was falling about. “Oh Merlin, Cat! I didn’t know you had it in you to speak like that to a Professor!" he exclaimed, souding amused.</p><p>“I didn’t, either…” she said, and glanced distractedly at the Professors' table. The Dungeon Bat was there, sipping on his onion soup. Catlyn shook her head and served herself some roast beef and smashed potatoes.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think he was so harsh on you… Just some points taken and a detention, not bad.” Commented Matty, while biting into a sausage.</p><p>Xavier raised an eyebrow, and maliciously said: “You mean to tell me Snape has a soft spot for you, darling?”</p><p>Catlyn blushed, then, and looked at the cheeky Gryffindor in front of her. “I-I don’t know… I mean, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Matty giggled, “Well, I think he tolerates you, at least. You’re not a Gryffindor, you’re extremely good at Potions, and you’re normally very well behaved.” He said, before drinking some pumpkin juice. "The perfect student for Snapey dear!"</p><p>Xavier smiled at that. “Not bad at all, darling! The git’s dark and mysterious… Maybe you can find out what he hides under those black robes…”</p><p>Matty almost choked on his juice as Xavier pronounced those words, and Catlyn couldn’t help but laugh aloud, so loud that many Ravenclaws turned their heads to look at them.</p><p>Then, she lowered her voice, “Merlin, Xav… Snape? He strikes your… Curiosity?”</p><p>The boy looked at her with his sweet, hazel eyes and nodded. “Well, he’s not handsome or something, but look at our Professors… He’s the youngest one, and certainly the only one I can think about in <em>that way</em>…”</p><p>Matty had not yet recovered, “Are you really hot for Snape?!” he hissed at his boyfriend.</p><p>Xavier laughed and put a hand on his arm. “Relax, baby, I only love you. But I wouldn’t blame Cat if she stole him a kiss or two.”</p><p>Both Catlyn and Matty made a disgusted face and shivered at his words, but the girl found herself looking at the Professors’ table again. Snape was not that awful, actually… He was young, for instance. In his late twenties/early thirties, probably. He had dark, greasy hair, though she supposed it was because of the Potions’ fumes, and unreadable, cold, black eyes. He was tall, and lean, even if he never showed parts of his body. He had a crooked nose, sallow skin and uneven teeth. But in the whole, he wasn’t ugly. He was… Different. And Catlyn knew he could be kind.</p><p>She had been a shy, yet curious, little girl, but the Potions Professor had always answered to her questions and curiosities, urging her to go to his office if she had needed anything. He was certainly cold, and detached, and he never smiled, nor did he joke. But he was gentle.</p><p>Snape probably felt someone was staring at him, for he looked up from his soup and made eye-contact with her. Catlyn hastily looked down at the roast beef in her plate, and blushed.</p><p>Matty was just saying to Xavier that she was interested in Charlie Weasley.</p><p>“Weasley?” asked Xav, surprised. “Mm, he’s a nice boy, but… Yeah, not too interesting, in my opinion.”</p><p>Matty laughed, “Well, I prefer him to Snape!”</p><p>Catlyn giggled, too. “Yeah… Can you imagine double dates, you two, me, and Snape…”</p><p>Something twinkled in Xavier’s eyes. “Aaah, so you’re starting to think about it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Catlyn shook her head and laughed. “If I ever end up falling for Snape, Xavier Leighton, it will be your fault, and your fault only!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Matty and Xav broke down in laughter again, and the rest of lunchtime passed by pretty quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Detention With Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday evening, Catlyn left Matty and Xav, who were chatting in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and walked towards the Dungeons to serve her detention with Snape. The Dungeons were dark, humid, wet and a bit scary; it was probably the only part of Hogwarts she disliked.</p><p>When she had dated Dean Rockwood in her 5th year she had never gone to his Common Room. She didn't fancy being in that part of the Castle, and she liked very few Slytherins.</p><p>After all, she was used to Ravenclaw tower; she loved staring at the sky, counting the so many stars, looking down at the Black Lake from the high windows of her dormitory. She just wasn’t made for darkened halls and dimly lit chambers.</p><p>When she reached Snape's office, she took a deep breath and knocked on its door.</p><p>"Come in." The deep, sharp voice of the Potions Professor urged her to step inside.</p><p>Snape was sitting at his desk, with different piles of essays in front of him. He seemed to be in a bad mood, but then again, he was never in a happy one. He was frowning, and the lantern lights created plays of light on his pale skin.</p><p>“Good evening, Sir.” She said while crossing her arms. He nodded at her as a way of greeting but said nothing. Then, he pointed towards the chair in front of his desk. Catlyn sat down, curious about what the Professor would make her do. His detentions usually consisted of scrubbing cauldrons without magic or dissecting dead toads to obtain their organs, which were important ingredients for his potions. They were dirty, nasty, horrible tasks, and Catlyn thought Snape sadistically enjoyed watching his students struggle and be unhappy.</p><p>“Tonight, you will help me correct these essays. I’ve hurt my right hand while brewing a Potion today, and I need some assistance in… Writing.” He simply explained with his deep voice. He didn’t seem pleased at all by his situation. Catlyn was actually surprised by his request. Snape was not only showing her a weakness but he was also admitting he had done something wrong; a Potion, above all.</p><p>“Sure, Professor.” She murmured, then, while he observed her.</p><p>Catlyn brought her chair closer to his desk.</p><p>“That won’t work, Miss Allen. You can’t write the corrections if you sit across from me. Come, bring your chair next to mine.” He instructed with an obvious tone, sounding fed-up. Snape had the incredible gift of making everyone feel inadequate.</p><p><em>Such a lovely man</em>, she ironically thought, and he shot her a look as if she had said that aloud.</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl obeyed him. It was best to follow his guidance without oppositions, and be done with the detention in a short time.</p><p>Snape handed her his quill and inkwell with his left hand.</p><p>“What potions were you brewing, Sir? When you hurt yourself, I mean…”, she asked, out of genuine curiosity, while accepting his instruments. She couldn’t quite imagine Snape being clumsy or careless when making a Potion. Something had probably happened for him to get hurt… Catlyn could bet on that. Snape was precise, attentive, rational, cold.</p><p>The Professor raised an eyebrow, looking surprised and shaken by her curiosity. “That’s none of your business, Miss Allen. Now, we’re starting with First Year students’ homework.” He stated, nodding towards the first pile of essays.</p><p>Catlyn blushed slightly at his sharp reproof, but soon recovered and obeyed him once again. Snape watched her closely as she picked up the first essay, put it on the desk between them, and waited for him to tell her what to write.</p><p>She, too, observed him as he started reading it. He seemed focused on what he was doing. His black eyes were following the oblique and ramshackle words of an Hufflepuff boy named Vincent Leroy. The piece of parchment in front of him looked old, second-hand, and was broken on the edges. Snape read hastily, and every now and then he sneered at something the student had written.</p><p>Catlyn knew he was a competent teacher. Her essays were usually well-written, but Snape always found something more she had omitted; he wrote down not only the mistakes, but also the missing aspects of the subject she was treating. She had needed that, because she had been sometimes superficial, especially in her first years at Hogwarts; Snape had taught her to go deep into every aspect of things, to discover more and more, to be curious. His bad temper didn't make him less prepared as a teacher. Sometimes it was hard to remember that.</p><p>After some seconds, she tore her gaze away from him. It was not a good idea to stare at Snape.</p><p>Anyway, even if she wasn’t looking at the man, she could feel him. They were close to each other, after all. He smelled of spices, ink, and stone. It was a nice scent.</p><p>“Here” Snape broke her train of thoughts by pointing at the end of the first page of the essay. “Write: <em>Not specific enough. Too vague. You didn’t mention the contraindications in the use of the potion.</em>”</p><p>Catlyn dipped the quill in the ink and wrote down what Snape had dictated her. He was looking at her with such attention that she felt in awe.</p><p>When she finished, he nodded and, “Good”, he said, before he continued reading.</p><p>It wasn’t terrible as a detention, even if Catlyn felt a bit observed, and also a bit bored. Snape’s office was quite disturbing, too. And dark. The man certainly seemed to love black.</p><p>“Here: <em>Incorrect information. Copy from someone who actually knows things next time.”</em>, the Professor’s deep voice brought her back to reality.</p><p>Catlyn couldn’t help but giggle when he told her what to write, and Snape shot her a surprised look, but one side of his mouth turned up, even if hastily and almost imperceptibly.</p><p>As she was writing, he said something that quite shocked her. “You have a nice handwriting, Miss Allen.”</p><p>Catlyn’s hand halted, and the girl turned to look at her Professor. Her bright, grey eyes met his black ones, and Snape knitted his brows, as if not believing what he had just said.</p><p>“Mm, thank you, Sir.” She said, to break that moment of embarrassment for both parts. Snape nodded.</p><p>He wasn’t the type to compliment people; and certainly not student. Catlyn thought that he had never seemed so… Human. She finished reading what he had said, and he went back to his work.</p><p>When he finished reading, he took a deep breath, and stared into nothing for some seconds. “Yeah… Definitely an Acceptable.” He said. Catlyn nodded and wrote the mark down. Then, she took a second essay and the process began again.</p><p>They spent two hours and a half correcting essays, and when the pendulum clock on the wall marked eleven o’clock, Snape raised his eyes from Monica Keerney’s essay, and looked at her. “Your detention’s over, Miss Allen. You may go.”</p><p>Catlyn nodded, and stood up. She saw Snape looking at the essays, and felt strangely concerned.</p><p>“Sir… If you still need my help to write, I can do that.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at that, and his expression went blank.</p><p>“I-I mean… In the evenings, I could assist you… If you wish so, of course.”</p><p>Snape leaned back in his wooden chair and shook his head. “Miss Allen” he said, and his velvety voice made her want to take back her proposal. She was offering him to spend more time together. As if that evening hadn't been emotionally exhausting enough... “Maybe you ignore that, but there are many spells I could use to make my quill write under dictation.”</p><p>Catlyn’s eyes widened, and she gaped. Of <em>course</em> there were. “Then… Why did you have me do that?” she asked, uncertain, and not quite understanding what he was trying to say.</p><p>“Because I wanted to see if maybe you’d correct me again, like you did in class.” He simply said, and he looked somewhat satisfied. Catlyn realized just then how much tense she had been all evening. Feeling Snape's judgmental gaze on her skin, waiting impatiently for the embarrassed silence to be broken by a word, being so close to him... It had been difficult. And exhausting. The bastard had probably enjoyed that situation.</p><p><em>1 - 0 for you</em>, she thought then.</p><p>“Plus, I’m familiar with your handwriting.” He continued, and Catlyn could swear he almost grinned. “I took advantage of it, I guess?”. Catlyn couldn’t believe her Professor had literally used her because she had a nice way of writing.</p><p><em>Fucking Bat</em>, she thought, and sighed, and Snape’s eyes seemed to darken.</p><p>Catlyn wondered briefly if the man could read minds. If he could, then she’d be completely fucked.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened in class, Professor. I didn’t mean to question your authority.” She hastily said, then, but just because she knew she had to say that. He was clearly expecting some excuses.</p><p>“And yet you did, Miss Allen.” Snape stood up, and his tall, imposing figure made her retreat, albeit slightly. “That can’t happen again. You’re a… Decent student. Behave as such.” He stated.</p><p>Catlyn bit her tongue not to reply in a bitter way. Snape knew how to be a bastard, of that she was sure. She wasn't afraid to speak up for herself, but the truth was... She felt completely shaken by his behavior.</p><p>“Of course, Professor.”, she only managed to say out of gritted teeth.</p><p>Snape stared at her for some seconds, as if sensing her disagreement and discomfort. Catlyn was indeed feeling so uncomfortable under his scrutiny that she momentarily thought about running away.</p><p>“Good night, Miss Allen” he said, then, before moving back to his seat.</p><p>Catlyn exhaled, relaxing. “Good night, sir.” She answered, and quickly walked out of the classroom, closing the door to his office behind herself.</p><p>Only when she left the Dungeons, she felt she was breathing again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Left Us Alone, I Guess That Made Me Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… You survived Snape’s detention?”</p><p>Catlyn almost let her books fall to the ground when Charlie Weasley appeared by her side, asking her that. She hadn’t seen him coming, and when their eyes locked, she blushed.</p><p>“Apparently” she replied, and Charlie laughed aloud, throwing his head back. Some ginger locks fell in front of his green eyes when he cast his stare on her again.</p><p>“What did he have you do?” he asked, curiosity in his voice.</p><p>Catlyn grinned, throwing him a side glance. “You’ll never believe me.”</p><p>The boy raised an eyebrow. “Really?? Try me!”</p><p>She sighed, “He made me write for him his corrections on students’ essays! He told me that he had hurt his hand while brewing a potion and that he needed assistance… Isn’t that strange?”</p><p>Charlie knitted his brows. “Yeah, definitely. That’s… Weird! I’ve had detention with Snape, but he never had me do something like that… The Bat’s usually all about scrubbing cauldrons!”</p><p>Catlyn giggled when she noticed Charlie gesticulating a lot. “Yeah, well, Snape’s a quite peculiar man, isn’t he?”</p><p>The Gryffindor boy could do nothing but agree with her and shake his head. “Maybe he’s a normal man, after all, and he’s got a soft spot for pretty girls, like we all do…” he murmured.</p><p>Charlie’s words made Catlyn blush slightly at the implicit compliment. She thought about Matty and Xav, then. They too had commented about Snape treating her better than other students. The idea made her feel somewhat powerful, though she did know the Potions Master wouldn’t facilitate her life in any way.</p><p>They continued heading to Transfiguration, one of the few classes Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shared. Catlyn looked at Charlie, and couldn’t help but think that he looked particularly handsome that morning. He had long, dishevelled hair that fell on his eyes and a sleepy look; he kept running his tongue over his cracked lips. His tie wasn’t well-knotted, and his sweater was wrinkled, giving him a disinterested, boyish air. When he walked, Charlie appeared confident and relaxed. Yes, he was just charming.</p><p>“Are you scared for your NEWTs?” he suddenly asked, as if that thought had been haunting him for some time.</p><p>Catlyn observed his concerned expression for some seconds; it made him look sweet. Then, she blushed again, because he smirked when he observed her staring.</p><p>“Mm, well, yeah, I mean… Sure. My mother’s expectations are really high! And I guess I don’t want to let her down…”</p><p>Charlie nodded, “My parents are really nagging too… Mum in particular. Dad’s pretty chill, though I think he’s like that to calm down Mum a bit… In the end, they only want what’s best for me.”</p><p>“That’s sweet.” She commented, and he smiled. “And what do you want to do?” continued Catlyn, interested. She knew Charlie was a clever student; he could do anything he wanted.</p><p>Charlie’s eyes lighted up when she asked him that. “Well… Though Tristan Davies keeps telling me I should become a professional Quidditch player, I don’t think that will be what I’m going to do…”</p><p>Catlyn knitted her brows. From what she knew, every teen wizard’s dream was that of becoming a professional Quidditch player. Davies, a sixth year Gryffindor, had that dream, for instance. But then again, Charlie was not a standard teen wizard.</p><p>“But I’ve heard you’re the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in decades!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Charlie grinned, “I am. And I love flying, and freedom… But Quidditch’s not enough for me. I would get tired of it, eventually… No, what I really want to do is…” he took a deep breath, as if he was about to reveal his biggest secret. “I want to go to Romania. I want to study dragons.” He stated.</p><p>Catlyn wasn’t expecting that. She knew that Charlie was very interested in Dragonology, and the Care of Magical Creatures, but she didn’t imagine his passion to run so deep. Now she could see that. There was a fire in his green eyes as she looked at her, waiting for a comment.</p><p>“That’s amazing, Charlie. And if that’s your dream, I think you should do that… I <em>hope</em> you’ll do that.” She asserted.</p><p>He gave her a genuine smile, then, a smile that every girl would want to receive from her crush. “Thanks Cat, that’s very kind of you.” He said, and licked his lips once again before asking, “What about you? Apart from your mother… What are your plans? What does your father says, for example?”</p><p>Catlyn looked away, and tried to push back the tears that now threatened to fall from her eyes. She swallowed before answering him. Charlie didn’t seem to notice her hesitation, and if he did, he said nothing.</p><p>The truth was: she trusted him, but she didn’t want to appear so weak. She was seventeen, after all. She wanted to look like a woman, and not like some whining, little girl.</p><p>“My father died last spring…” she only managed to say.</p><p>The boy halted in his tracks, and took her arm to make her stop too. A student almost bumped into them and cursed. But they didn’t notice. Charlie’s forest eyes had widened, and he appeared deeply shaken by her revelation. “Merlin, Cat… I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” He said.</p><p>She smiled at him. Charlie was a gentle boy. Sometimes she forgot he was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a Prefect (though he didn’t act like one) and a very popular wizard in Hogwarts. When she was with him, she forgot all that. He had the incredible gift of making her feel… Important. Special.</p><p>“Oh… Thank you, Charlie. It’s not your fault, actually…” she managed to whisper. “O-only few knows… My father was a Muggle. He got brain cancer, you know… It was basically incurable…”</p><p>Charlie nodded in understanding. “My father told me about it… He’s very interested in Muggle culture and habits… I remember it’s an awful disease. I’m so sorry, Cat.”</p><p>Catlyn almost smiled, then. “You already said that, Charlie.”</p><p>He giggled. “Yeah, I’m not good with these things…” he said, and let her arm go.</p><p>She shook her head, “Never mind, let’s get to Transfiguration before McGonagall turns us into teacups.”</p><p>The boy laughed again, and together they headed towards their class.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Catlyn couldn’t help but think about her father for the rest of the day. She barely listened to her Professors at lesson. William Allen had been the best dad she could have asked for. And now he was gone.</p><p>She spent little time at dinner, telling Matty and Xavier that she didn’t feel good and that she wanted to rest. The truth was: she just wanted to cry, and listen to the old song his father had used to sing to her.</p><p>She was walking hastily from the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw Common Room when she turned a into a corridor and bumped into someone. It was probably a man, because he was taller than her. And he wore… Black robes. She looked up to stare into Snape’s eyes, though her mind realized who he was before actually seeing him.</p><p>“Excuse me, Professor.” She murmured, and tried to step aside and walk past him, but the Professor’s deep voice made her stop.</p><p>“Watch your steps, Miss Allen.” He commented sharply, and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you in such a hurry?” he asked, looking suspicious.</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m just tired…” she replied, though she knew he had noticed her teary eyes.</p><p>“Mm” he said, then. “Just, be careful when you walk.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She agreed, feeling his unreadable eyes on her. Snape was studying her. She felt so uncomfortable, then, like she had the night before. “Well… Good ni-”</p><p>But Snape didn’t let her finish. He suddenly looked incredibly impatient, because he rolled his onyx eyes and spat out, “Will you tell me what’s hunting you, Miss Allen? You appear… Upset, and it’s my duty, as a teacher, to ask you what’s wrong.” He simply explained, sounding both annoyed and obvious.</p><p>Catlyn stared at him, dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe that Snape was actually showing interest in her just because she appeared… Sad? When had he ever cared about students’ feelings?</p><p>She knew that she wouldn’t confess anything to the Potions Professor. She just… Couldn’t do that. He was too cold, and detached, uncapable of creating any kind of empathy. Or at least, with students, he was like that.</p><p>“Excuse me, Professor, but I just want to go to sleep.” She stated, and crossed her arms. It was a kind of mechanism defence, an involuntary reflex she couldn’t control. He watched her movements and Catlyn almost thought he appeared hurt by her rejection.</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow, then, and snorted. All the compassion he had shown faded from his expression, and he became the Bat of the Dungeons once again. “Go, then.” He coldly said, and didn’t give her the opportunity to greet him goodbye, because he just stormed off, his black robes billowing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her father’s ghost kept haunting her for some time after she confessed Charlie he was gone.</p><p>She had always been quite temperamental, and her friends had all grown accustomed to leaving her alone when she appeared distant and lost in thoughts.</p><p>Matty and Xavier had asked her no question, while Charlie had seemed to understand the reason of her gloominess.</p><p>One thing she noticed was that Snape’s eyes were constantly on her during Potions. It was as if she had surprised him by refusing to tell him anything about her condition, and now the Professor seemed intrigued by what she may have to hide. Catlyn never met his eye in class, instead focusing on her work and trying to look as normal as ever.</p><p>As days passed, she got her high spirits back.</p><p>On a particular sunny morning, at breakfast, Matty leaned his head on her shoulder, complaining about having slept too little the previous night.</p><p>Catlyn grinned at that, “Were you with a certain Gryffindor lad, perhaps?”</p><p>He gave her a boyish smirk that made him look even more handsome than he was, and nodded. “You know me too well, darling.”</p><p>“We’ve been friends for quite a lot, after all”</p><p>Matty couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, so I’m going to give you a bit of news… Followed by a very necessary bit of advice” he said, and she turned to look at him properly with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Careful there, Hann” she said.</p><p>He raised his hands, “If you keep looking at me that way, I will just shut my mouth!” he joked.</p><p>Catlyn shook her head and laughed, “I know you won’t, so say it already.”</p><p>The boy with the dark, unkempt hair that fell wildly over his eyes took a deep breath. “You should just ask Weasley out, because I’ve heard Marielle Lingstrom is interested in him too, and she’s, you know, Marielle Lingstrom.”</p><p>Catlyn’s grey eyes widened at his words, and the girl left her spoon fall back into her cereal bowl. “What?! Marielle?!”</p><p>Matty nodded gravely. “I’m afraid so.”</p><p>“But… No… Wasn’t she dating Jonathan Yaxley?”</p><p>The boy shrugged, “I heard they’ve broken up” he simply replied, before looking at her tense face and flashing her a comforting smile, “Listen, Cat, in my opinion you’re a thousand times better than her, you’re beautiful and so damn smart… But you know her reputation.”</p><p>“Yeah, Matty, everybody does”, she commented.</p><p>Marielle Lingstrom was a seventh year Slytherin; she had arrived at Hogwarts in their fifth year, and she had instantly made everyone talk about her because of her charming, Nordic looks. She had snow-white hair and the purest set of light purple eyes Catlyn had ever seen. She came from an important Nord European family of Purebloods, and she had moved to England because her father had taken a very prestigious place in the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>Xavier sat before them in that exact moment, “What’s up beautiful kids?” he asked aloud, joyfully. His messy hair fell everywhere on his face and he looked just as tired as Matty.</p><p>His boyfriend broke out in laughter while Catlyn looked at him, appearing totally desperate.</p><p>“Marielle Lingstrom’s interested in Charlie.” She whispered.</p><p>Xavier’s eyes widened, “No waaaaaaaaaaay!” he said, instantly, before looking at her tortured expression and clearing his voice. “Well, I mean… Cat, you have to ask him out before she does!” he said, “Marielle is like… Hogwarts’ goddess. Every boy wants to date her. Damn, she’s part Veela or something, isn’t she?”</p><p>Catlyn buried her face in her hands and shook her head. “I hate my life” she muttered.</p><p>Matty and Xav exchanged a look, before the latter spoke again, “Well…” he started saying, “Charlie was never the most superficial boy, though. Plus, damn! Cat, you’re beautiful! You have those eyes, and those lips, and those hair, oh - and don’t make me start talking about your bod-“</p><p>“XAV! Are you considering changing your sexual orientation and start dating my best friend, perhaps?” asked Matty, sounding both amused and incredulous.</p><p>The Gryffindor boy just grinned, “Well, Matty, I have eyes. Cat’s pretty hot. Yeah, Marielle is a Veela but… Come on… I’ve seen the way Charlie looks at you!” he said to the Ravenclaw girl, “If you ask him out, he won’t be able to turn you down!”</p><p>Cat raised her grey eyes, “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Matty shrugged, “Yeah, Xav’s right.”</p><p>“Plus, what do you have to lose? If you truly have feelings for him, you have to act on them!”</p><p>Cat and Matty exchanged a look, before reciting together: “Such a Gryffindor you are.”</p><p>Xavier smiled fully, “And proud to be. If I weren’t, Hann wouldn’t be mine.”</p><p>“True” whispered Matty.</p><p>His boyfriend sent him a kiss before looking back at the girl. “Will you do that?”</p><p>“Mm… Probably… But if you never see me again, you know I’ll have drowned myself in the Black Lake.”</p><p>“So dramatic, darling.”</p><p>“My moon’s in Cancer, after all” she muttered.</p><p>Xavier shook his head, “You Ravenclaws and astrology… I will never get your obsession for the subject.”</p><p>The Ravens giggled lightly.</p><p>“Talking about obsessions… Charlie Weasley’s coming this way.” Whispered Matty a second later, before drinking some pumpkin juice.</p><p>Catlyn panicked; she had never been the bravest of girls. Though, if she had to be honest, she had recently started becoming more confident and straight-forward. Her episode with Snape was proof enough of that…</p><p>“Hey Cat” greeted Charlie Weasley, addressing her a charming smile that made her smile back. “Boys”, he then said, nodding to Matty and Xavier.</p><p><br/>“Charlie! Why don’t you sit with Cat? Matty and I were just going... ehmm…” started Xavier, turning towards his boyfriend with a silent request of help.</p><p>“Yeah we were absolutely going… To take a walk before the beginning of lessons?” proposed Matty.</p><p>Xavier giggled, “Yeah, absolutely! You know, to clear our minds...” He explained, while standing up from his seat.</p><p>Matty mirrored him and the two boys greeted Catlyn and Charlie goodbye before leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.</p><p>Catlyn had blushed slightly while hearing their poor excuses, but Charlie hadn’t seemed to care about the weird behaviour of her friends, and had just sat down next to her.</p><p>He seemed to have slept little, just like Matty and Xav, because dark circles adorned his clear eyes. The sleeves of his black sweater were rolled up and his red and gold tie was barely knotted. Catlyn thought he looked cute.</p><p>“So… Everything’s alright?” he asked with his husky voice, sounding a bit concerned.</p><p>They had not talked since <em>that</em> day, and Catlyn knew the boy had left her some time to calm herself before approaching her again.</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, Charlie, everything's ok… You know, it still hurts to think about him but… Yeah, I guess life goes on.”</p><p>Charlie leaned his head on his hand to observe her better. “It sucks, but it does. I’m sorry for having caused this in you… Forgive me, please?”</p><p>Catlyn laughed, then. “Charlie, there’s nothing to forgive. I… I really appreciate your… friendship.”</p><p>The boy smiled genuinely at her words. “And I appreciate yours, Cat. You know, I want to do something for you, to make you forget about the awful things that haunt that pretty head of yours…”</p><p>She looked at him, curious about where he would take the conversation. “That means…?”</p><p>Charlie laughed, “Hogsmeade, perhaps? You and I?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl reddened, and he seemed to notice because he looked amused and pleased with himself. <em>Is this really happening?</em>, she wondered.</p><p>“You and I?” she repeated, as if not understanding well.</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>Catlyn smiled, “I’d love to go to Hosmeade with you, Charlie.”</p><p>Catlyn read the same uncertainty she had felt a few seconds earlier in his eyes, but when she accepted his proposal it dissolved, and Charlie looked serene. The redhead gave her an affable smile, one that would have made any girl fall in love. His face lit up, making him look even more charming.</p><p>A few seconds later, the kids around them started getting up from the breakfast table to head to their classrooms.</p><p>Charlie followed suit, throwing his brown leather bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"It’s settled, then... I have to go now, or McGonagall will kill me." he simply said, giving her a pained, ironic stare.</p><p>She giggled and, "Oh sure, good day Charlie!", she exclaimed, still a bit bewildered and incredulous by what had happened.</p><p>The boy smiled and winked at her, before taking some steps in the direction of the door; at the last moment, he seemed to think about what he was doing, and he turned back to her. "Oh, and Cat ... it's a date, of course." He said, and gave her one last, breath-taking smile that made her heart flutter, before turning around and definitely walking away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I'm back, I guess!<br/>I honestly believed this would never happen and yet... it did.<br/>Hope you'll like this new chapter. No Snape here, but lot of Charlie.<br/>Let me know what you think :)</p><p>Hope you're all okay.<br/>All my love. X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. If I Were You, Then I'd Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie's invitation came so unexpectedly, that Catlyn barely listened to her Professors talking that morning.</p><p>When she told Matty and Xav that she hadn’t needed to ask Charlie on a date because he had anticipated her, they cheered loudly and proposed her to steal a bottle of Firewhiskey from Professor Kettleburn’s private chambers. She laughed and refused their proposal; it wasn’t the case to get drunk on a Wednesday.</p><p>In the afternoon, she walked towards the Dungeon with her head in the clouds. She couldn’t quite believe her crush was interested in her. It felt like a dream.</p><p>The humidity of the underground halls made her shiver, and she wrinkled her nose at the thought of spending two hours there. Also, she had no desire in seeing the Potions Master, at all. He had the incredible gift of ruining even the best of days.</p><p>She entered Snape’s class and went to sit next to Matty, who was waiting for her at the back of the room, near the Potions storeroom. The Professor was nowhere to be seen, and some students were still missing.</p><p>That day, they shared their lesson with the Slytherins.</p><p>“This place gives me the chills… And it ruins my hair” commented her friend, with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.</p><p>“I agree”, muttered Catlyn, “But it is our last year… Soon we’ll be out of here and we’ll no longer have to put up with the bat’s bad temper”</p><p>Matty laughed at that. “Yeah… Where’s he, by the way?”</p><p>Catlyn just shrugged, “I have no idea. Maybe, if we’re lucky, he’s sick and he won’t show up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Miss Allen, but I’ve never been this healthy.”</p><p>The girl stiffened, and when Matty threw her a terrified side glance, she knew she was in great trouble.</p><p><em>Damn us and our stupidity</em>, she thought, when Snape closed the door of the storeroom behind himself.</p><p>The Potions Master’s deep, frightening voice was followed by the sound of his steps, and when the man stopped in front of their working station, she raised her grey eyes to look into his black ones.</p><p>Snape's face was impassive as usual, and Catlyn couldn't read a single emotion in his gaze.</p><p>"I'm more and more surprised at how impertinent you have become” he spat out, “Twenty points from Ravenclaw." He stated.</p><p>The girl's eyes widened, and her cheeks tinged with shame.</p><p>Snape’s mouth twisted into a devilish grin at her reaction. "Tell me, Miss Allen, what made you turn so insolent overnight?” he asked, and raised an eyebrow, faking interest. “It's your Seventh year, after all. I suggest you focus on your studies and limit yourself in your witty remarks." he said in his cold, sarcastic tone of voice.</p><p>Every student was looking at their exchange; the Slytherins appeared, as always, amused by their Head of House’s behaviour, while the Ravenclaws just observed the scene.</p><p>"Look, Professor-" Matty tried to say, but he was stopped by the Potions Master’s chilling look.</p><p>"You don't want to make Ravenclaw lose more points, do you, Mister Hann?"</p><p>The boy shook his head, then, and gave his friend another sad glance, but Catlyn's stare remained glued to the Professor the whole time.</p><p>She sometimes found it hard to believe he was <em>that</em> young. Certainly he had no wrinkles and no white hair, and his face and body betrayed his youth, but there was an air of weariness and maturity in Snape's way of talking, in his impenetrable eyes and in his grin, that made him look so much older than he was.</p><p>After a minute of silence, he spoke again, and it made her lose her calm completely.</p><p>“Cat’s got your tongue, Miss Allen?” he asked, “You only talk behind people’s back, I see. After all, you’re not as brave as a stupid Gryffindor, nor as cunning as a Slytherin. You’re just a little know-it-all, like all Ravenclaws.” He said and grinned wickedly.</p><p>“Excuse me, <em>Professor</em>” she said in a tone that she didn’t recognize, but that was filled with hatred and humiliation, “Maybe if you hadn’t eavesdropped on our conversation, you wouldn’t be this offended now. But after all, that’s what you always do, isn’t it? You just <em>love</em> to attack students, and you do it in any way possible.” She exclaimed, and his eyes started burning with shock and irritation at her words. Also the Slytherins gaped at that, and waited for Snape’s reaction, but Catlyn kept talking.</p><p>“You ask me what made me become so insolent? Well maybe all these years with you as a Professor did that", she spat out, “You’re always mad and nasty and rude, and it's not fair that you turn your frustrations out on us!"</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted them.</p><p>If looks could have killed, she would have been dead, because she had never seen Snape’s onyx eyes so alive.</p><p>She feared then that he would hex her, but some seconds later his cold mask went back into place, and the Professor could only say through gritted teeth, “Another fifty points from Ravenclaw and detention on Hogsmeade’s afternoons, from this Saturday until the end of the semester. Maybe you’ll learn some manners, seen that you so blatantly lack them.” He only said, and some tears dwelled in her blue eyes.</p><p>The Professor stared at her with satisfaction for some seconds, as if sensing her discomfort and guilt. Then, he walked to the front of the classroom and started giving students instructions for that day’s task.</p><p>Matty swallowed, then, and shook his head slightly. “It didn’t happen.” He said, completely taken aback.</p><p>Catlyn threw him a hopeless look. “Why am I such a fucking idiot?”</p><p>“I honestly have no idea” he whispered, “But you just blew your date with Charlie.”</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Matty” she commented, sounding annoyed, “I know that…”</p><p>He sighed, “Well, ehm... But there will be other chances, of course.”</p><p>“Yes but… Detention! With Snape! Until the end of the semester!”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, that’s terrible.”</p><p>She agreed with him, but when Snape threw them a reproachful look, she shut her mouth and started doing that day’s Potion.</p><p>She followed his instructions to the letter and recreated the potion perfectly, and when it was finished, she put a sample in a glass vial and looked at Matty.</p><p>“Will he kill me?” she asked him, eyeing the Professor.</p><p>Matty shrugged, “I have no idea. I thought he would murder you, earlier.”</p><p>“Well, thanks again, Hann, you’re always helpful.”</p><p>He just giggled at that.</p><p>Catlyn gathered all her courage and walked up to Snape’s desk. She decided then that she would apologise to him. He was indeed a nightmare, but he was also a Professor, and she had disrespected him.</p><p>She practised the speech she was about to make in her mind, and when she arrived in front of the Professor, he glared at her.</p><p>When none of them talked, she handed him the vial, and when Snape took it, he threw a disinterested look at her potion.</p><p>“I already imagine it will be like all your works; decent, but never up to par” he commented sourly.</p><p>The apology on the tip of Catlyn's tongue suddenly disappeared, and she glared at the man with hatred, hoping to startle him and to make him feel bad, though she knew it was impossible.</p><p>She walked back to her working station, grabbed her stuff, and left the classroom quickly, without even greeting Matty, nor Snape, goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This slow burn will be very slow, lol.<br/>Kudos, comment and subscribe if you like this so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Too Young To Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catlyn knew that crying would not improve her situation, yet she could not control the nervous tears that started falling from her eyes as soon as she left Snape's classroom.</p><p><em>Did I really have to insult him out of all people?</em>  She thought, The <em>cruel Bat… Congratulations, Catlyn</em>, she reprimanded herself.</p><p>She had been interested in Charlie for years now… And in a single moment she had managed to screw up their first date. The Gryffindor boy would have gone to Hogsmeade without her; perhaps Marielle Lingstrom would have invited him for a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>The mere thought caused new tears to fall from her eyes.</p><p>Catlyn wasn't used to cry a lot, but the nervousness she felt about what had just happened in the Dungeons gripped her stomach tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Why? Why did I answer him that way? Why did I give him that satisfaction?</em>
</p><p>The girl thought of her Professor's onyx eyes. She knew her words had bothered him, and that he hadn't been indifferent to her confidence in attacking him. It made her feel somehow powerful. Catlyn might have been wrong, but she had a feeling that Snape had punished her so harshly because he hadn't expected her to think certain things about him.</p><p>She shook her head and rushed into the nearest bathroom, with the intention of washing her face and forgetting about what had just happened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Charlie was not happy at all that their date had been cancelled. He sat down with her at dinner, and cursed Snape for the punishment he had given her.</p><p>"All Hogsmeade weekends? But… can he even do that ?!" he asked, impressed. "I mean, isn't there a regulation with students’ rights? Maybe if you talk to Flitwick, he’ll make Snape think it through”, he insisted.</p><p>Catlyn smiled softly at his concern, and then she shook her head. "I don't want to do that... Asking for Flitwick's help would make me look weak, and Snape would make me pay for it for, like, forever.”</p><p>Matty nodded at her words, “Yeah, plus, you’re not a proud girl, are you?” he joked, referring to her quite peculiar character. Catlyn hated being wrong, and also apologizing.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Shut up” she said, before finishing what she had started saying. “Plus, it would make Snape even angrier at me... There’s no way out of this, I have to do what he wants.", she just said.</p><p>Charlie put his left hand on her arm, then, and softly smiled at her. “You’re a true, rule-abiding Ravenclaw." he commented, amused.</p><p>"Of course I am," she replied in the same tone.</p><p>The redhead smirked, and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Well… I assume that our first date will be on a break between lessons… In the library, maybe" he said, feigning joy at the prospect.</p><p>Catlyn knew he hated the library, for he could not talk nor laugh aloud when in there. He was constantly reprimanded and silenced by Madame Pince, the librarian, who was very strict about the rules .</p><p>Matty laughed then. "Very romantic, isn't it, Xav?", he asked his boyfriend.</p><p>Xavier glared at him, "Do you have the courage to criticize Charlie? I would like to remind you, Matthew Hann, that the first time you had to think about one of our dates, you took me to Professor Sprout's greenhouse... And I am allergic to plants! "</p><p>The two Gryffindors and the two Ravenclaws burst out laughing, and Matthew nodded. "I admit it... I'm an idiot" he only said.</p><p>Charlie smiled before turning back to Catlyn. "Anyway, I still can't believe it... No Hogsmeade for a semester! This is absurd!"</p><p>Catlyn nodded gravely, "Don't remind me of that..."</p><p>“The Bat is getting more and more sour", Charlie commented, appearing thoughtful. "Sure, you didn't go lightly on him” he added, then, “but he indeed provoked you."</p><p>Xavier chuckled at that, and Catlyn raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're not laughing at my misfortunes, are you, Leighton?"</p><p>The Gryffindor boy shook his head, keeping an amused grin on his face. "Nah, Cat, though I wish I could have seen Snape's face when you basically told him he's childish and frustrated," he said simply, before biting into a piece of roast beef.</p><p>Matty shivered at the very thought. "Believe me, you didn't want to be there. I died on the inside in that moment. Snape is fucking terrifying."</p><p>Charlie laughed and shrugged, "Well, his fame sure doesn't do him credit."</p><p>Catlyn turned to look at him, then, tilting her head slightly, and her chocolate-coloured hair fell over her face.</p><p>Charlie reached out to bring them behind her ears, and she couldn't help but blush as Xav and Matty glanced smugly ad each other.</p><p>"What do you mean? What fame?" the girl asked, intrigued by what Charlie had suggested, and wanting to break the tension of that moment.</p><p>The redhead looked between them, incredulous. "Wait, don't you know?"</p><p>Matty and Catlyn shook their heads confusedly as Xavier just nodded. "Well, yes, I know what people say... But no one knows if it's the truth. After all, Dumbledore protects Snape. He has always protected him, it seems. And Dumbledore is one of the good ones, right?"</p><p>Matty threw him a surprised look, "Wait… I’m not following and, plus… What do you know? And how? And why didn't you ever tell me anything? Can anyone explain?"</p><p>Catlyn nodded impatiently. "Yes, stop being mysterious. What do you know about Snape?"</p><p>Charlie sighed heavily. "Well, my parents fought in the First Wizarding War and... I once heard them talking about him, but what I'm about to tell you is no secret... Snape is rumoured to have been a Death Eater. Well, they also think he’s <em>still</em> one of them; that’s not something you can easily change… And he was not a common Death Eater, but one of the most faithful, one of the best, one of the most devoted. You-Know-Who trusted him completely. "</p><p>Catlyn's grey eyes widened considerably at that. She had always known that Snape had a dark past. Everyone knew that. He was famous for wanting to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.</p><p>Everyone knew that he <em>loved</em> Dark magic.</p><p>But… a Death Eater?</p><p><em>Could such a thing ever be true?, </em>she thought. <em>Would Dumbledore let a Death Eater teach to a generation of students who had grown up between the ashes of a terrible war?</em></p><p>Matty stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. “But… Shouldn’t he have the mark, then?”</p><p>Charlie nodded, “Yeah, well, I’ve never seen Snape’s arm, have you?”</p><p>Xav shook his head, “Never. He’s always wearing so many layers of clothes. Too many, if you ask me…”</p><p>Matty giggled at his joke, before saying, “Now that I think about it… No, I’ve never seen his arm.”</p><p>Catlyn looked at Charlie, “Me neither.”</p><p>“Now, nobody knows this for certain… You-Know-How has fallen, after all… And many Death Eaters are in Azkaban…”, the boy said.</p><p>“…While he’s here.”, added Catlyn.</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, he’s here,” confirmed Charlie.</p><p>A silence full of uncertainty descended between them, while the rest of the students continued to talk undeterred, unaware of what they had been saying.</p><p>Xavier shrugged, “Well, maybe people are far too harsh on him… Maybe he’s just cruel, without being evil.”</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl threw him a look, “That’s a possibility. I don’t see why Dumbledore would welcome a follower of Voldemort to Hogwarts.”</p><p>Matty stopped chewing on some bread, then, and looked at that Professors’ table. “I don’t know… But that’s not relevant anymore, is it? <em>He </em>has fallen. It’s not like he’s coming back…”</p><p>Charlie looked at him with his forest green eyes, “Let’s hope you’re right, Hann.” He said, “Because if you’re not, we’ll only discover who Snape’s serving when it’s too late”</p><p>A shiver ran up Catlyn’s spine at his words.</p><p>She threw the Potions Professor a brief look. He was barely eating, and he seemed lost in thoughts. While the other Professors were engaged in conversations, he was silent.</p><p>His black hair acted as curtains around his pale face, and Catlyn didn’t manage to see his expression, nor to understand his mood.</p><p>When she looked back at her friends, she shrugged. “Or maybe he’s a vampire. All Hufflepuffs believe he is.” She commented, and giggled.</p><p>The three boys laughed aloud, then. “That would be far more amusing!” said Matty.</p><p>Xav nodded, “Yeah, and far sexier, too.”</p><p>They all burst out laughing again, and all thoughts about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were soon forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good evening (or afternoon, or morning, lol) dear readers.<br/>How are you doing?</p><p>So, no Snape in this chapter, or, at least, he's not talking at all here, but I think this is a very important passage for the story and, well, I hope it didn't bore you.<br/>I'm very curious to know what do you think about Charlie ! I don't know if I'm portraying him in character or out of character but I remember very little about him from the books soo... I'm doing what I can.</p><p>And Catlyn and Matty and Xav... Well, they're mine and I hope you'll grow fond of them. I have to admit something to you: Matty Hann is named after Matty Healy and Adam Hann from The 1975. Yeah, I'm such a nerd.</p><p>Anywaaay: I hope to hear from you in the reviews 'cause your silence is scarying me! Have I done something wrong? Lol.<br/>Though really, please, leave a comment and kudos if you're liking this so far. It's very important for me.</p><p>I'm also going to spam you another story of mine (of which I'm veeeery fond). It's another OC x SS, and it's set in the Marauders era (I totally love Moony, Padfoot and Prongs).<br/>If you're interested in youth, love, war and friendship, you should like this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017760.</p><p>I'm done. These notes are too long, I know.<br/>All my love to you as always. X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cauldrons & Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, it was a sunny day.</p><p>Catlyn woke up feeling both relieved that the weekend had arrived and sad at the thought of missing Hogsmeade. She absolutely loved the picturesque, little village near Hogwarts. After all, she had grown up between those streets and little shops.</p><p>On numerous occasions she had laughed in Zonko's, where Matty and Xav had planned their many pranks, and she had bought sweets upon sweets in Honeydukes, in particular chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans. She couldn't even recall how many times she had drunk lots of Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, listening to Madam Rosmerta’s stories about her peculiar clients.</p><p>In her third year, she had also given her first kiss, to Reece Turner, an older Ravenclaw, at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.</p><p>Hogsmeade was full of happy memories, and the idea of not visiting the village for an entire semester, during her last year at Hogwarts, depressed her deeply.</p><p>After lunch, all her friends greeted her goodbye; Matty and Xav walked away from the Castle with sad expressions on their faces. Even Charlie winked at her, wearing an apologetic smile, while passing by her with his Gryffindor mates.</p><p>Meanwhile, she prepared psychologically for the detention with the Potions Professor.</p><p>In the afternoon, Catlyn showered, wore her uniform, and directed towards the so dreaded Dungeons. There, she knocked on the Potions classroom door.</p><p>She took a deep breath, preparing for what she was about to do.</p><p>She knew she had to give him her apologies.</p><p>He had indeed behaved cruelly towards her, but he was Snape, after all. He had <em>always</em> been moody, and obnoxious, and unfriendly. But thinking it through, Catlyn had realised she didn’t hate him.</p><p>After some seconds, the wooden door opened in front of her eyes, and the Ravenclaw girl cautiously stepped inside the well-known classroom.</p><p>Snape was sitting at his desk, and Catlyn assumed he had opened the door with a flick of his wand, which was currently laying in his left hand.</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir” she politely said, and he just grunted, not looking up from the sheets on his desk.</p><p>“You can start scrubbing those” he simply said, motioning to the piles of cauldrons at the back of the room.</p><p>Catlyn nodded, but lingered at the entrance, before stepping in front of his desk.</p><p>It took Snape some moments to realise she wanted to say something, and when he raised his onyx eyes to look into her grey ones, his eyebrows shot up. “What now, Miss Allen?” he asked, sounding annoyed.</p><p>Catlyn took a deep breath, “I-I just wanted to-”, she started saying, uncertain, but she stopped when she saw him squeezing his eyes, if only for a second, with a pained expression. She could see that something was troubling him. “Sir? Are you feeling well?”</p><p>Snape’s eyes shot open, and he glanced at her, appearing bothered. “Are you a Healer, perhaps, Miss Allen?”</p><p>She swallowed. <em>Why do I always talk before thinking when I’m with him?</em></p><p>“I’m not”, she admitted in a low voice.</p><p>“Then I suggest you close your mouth and start attending to your task.” he spat out, before bringing his attention back to his work.</p><p>“But Professor, I just wanted to-“</p><p>“<em>Quickly</em>, Miss Allen. I don’t have all day.” He hissed.</p><p>She closed her mouth, pressing her full lips tightly against each other.</p><p>“Yes, sir”, she replied, and turned around, walking towards the back of the classroom.</p><p>Catlyn rolled up her sleeves, looking at the many cauldrons in front of her; it was obvious that they hadn’t been changed in years, despite having been used by hundreds of students. She knew full well that potion encrustations were difficult to get rid of, especially without magic.</p><p>Snape had always loved giving that punishment to students, who would find themselves scratching those iron and copper monsters for hours.</p><p>Or, at least, so she had been told. After all, he had never punished her in the previous six years.</p><p>They spent the next hour in silence.</p><p>Catlyn was a hard-worker, and she didn’t want to give the Professor any reason to insult her. So, she scrubbed those old cauldrons as if her life depended on it. All the while, Snape kept correcting essays.</p><p>Every now and then, he sighed deeply, appearing distressed.</p><p>Catlyn found that the work calmed her immensely, and that it helped her collect her thoughts; that’s why she decided to step back to his desk, and try to apologise again.</p><p>Snape observed her approaching, looking like a snake who was ready to bite a defenceless little bird, and that scared her a bit. She knew he was tired of that situation, as well as she knew that she would have to speak carefully, if she didn’t want him to get mad.</p><p>She cleared her throat before talking. “I didn’t mean to appear nosy, before.” She just said, and when he opened his mouth to give her a nasty remark, she added: “And I’m sorry for the things I said to you in class. I was just… Stressed, and I poured out my anger on you.” She confessed.</p><p>His onyx eyes didn’t look convinced at all. But then again, they were very hard to read.</p><p>Catlyn sighed, “I know that’s not an excuse… But I want you to know that I don’t actually think you’re a bad person. Nor a bad Professor, for the matter.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at that, as if he did not believe her.</p><p>Catlyn didn’t stop talking: “Well, I mean, sometimes your actions and words aren’t exactly noble, but I’ve learnt a great deal from you in these years and… I just wanted to apologise. I wouldn't want to be perceived as disrespectful, because that’s not who I am... I hold much respect for you, Sir.” She said.</p><p>Snape leaned back in his chair, watching her. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Allen.”</p><p>Catlyn blushed, “My apologies are sincere” she replied, but he raised a hand to stop her, and she shut her mouth.</p><p>“Please, be quiet.” he said and, when a hurt look crossed her face, he added: “I have a very bad migraine.”</p><p>"Oh...", it surprised her that he had confessed her that. After all, only minutes earlier, he had attacked her for wanting to know what was bothering him.</p><p>She nodded with understanding at his explanation.</p><p>Snape’s onyx eyes kept studying her for some time, before he spoke again: “I’m glad you still remember some manners.” he said, with his low, silky voice. “As I already told you, you’re a decent student. I... accept... your apology, Miss Allen. But I won’t revoke your detentions.”</p><p>Catlyn nodded, “Thank you, sir… And, to be honest, I always knew you wouldn't revoke them” she said, and gave him a tiny smile.</p><p>Snape remained unperturbable, yet the side of his mouth seemed to twitch slightly. “Now, back to your work. I’m tired of talking to you.” he said.</p><p>Though annoyed by his lack of sensibility, Catlyn was about to obey him; right then, a thought struck her, and she spoke one more time: “Sir, I’m sorry for intruding again but… Isn't there a potion to get rid of migraine?… Or, at least, to make it temporarily pass? I think I read about it in some book...”</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had irritated him.</p><p>And yet she stood there, looking directly at him, waiting for an answer. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t like seeing him like that.</p><p>Snape sighed deeply, “Do you often apologise for being nosy and then start being nosy again?” he asked, rhetorically. “<em>Yes</em>, Miss Allen, there is <em>indeed</em> a potion to <em>cure</em> migraine... but in that book of yours, you surely also read that it has to brew for weeks, haven’t you?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw girl squirmed under his stare. “I suppose I did… I can’t remember.”</p><p>“Well, let me refresh your memory, then: it <em>does</em> have to brew for weeks.” He explained, with an obnoxious tone “And contrary to what your belief is, I don’t have time to do that. I’m <em>extremely</em> busy.” He hissed.</p><p>Catlyn gaped at him, “I didn’t mean to… Don’t assume I…” she rambled, before closing her mouth, and taking a deep breath. When she calmed herself, she said: “I’m sure Madam Pomfrey has that potion, Sir.”</p><p>Snape looked surprised at the fact she was talking again. “<em>Of course</em> she has it, Miss Allen”.</p><p>It was Catlyn’s turn to raise her eyebrows, “Really? How do you know, Sir? And why don’t you ask her for some?”</p><p>The Professor knitted his brows, looking between her grey eyes and her Ravenclaw tie, as if not believing she was that stupid. “The Sorting really does happen too soon” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, and he smirked when she reddened, feeling ashamed. Then, he clicked his tongue. “I know because <em>I</em> am the Potions Master and <em>I </em>gave her several vials at the beginning of the semester... But they are for <em>students </em>only. You dunderheads seem to need them very often. I can’t ask her for some, it would be... Unprofessional.”</p><p>Catlyn couldn't quite follow his logic; but thinking it through, Snape was not the type of person to show a weakness, nor to ask for someone else's help. She blushed under his scrutiny when she noticed he was waiting for her to say something.</p><p><em>Ugh -- why do I always forget myself in front of him?</em>, she thought.</p><p>Snape gave a low laugh, then, but it was so short and so subtle that she barely registered it.</p><p>“Of course, now I understand… I hadn’t thought about it.” she commented, slowly. She was about to offer him her help, when he spoke again.</p><p>“Of course you hadn’t” he muttered, before shaking his head. “You should finish scrubbing those cauldrons, Miss Allen, or you will miss dinner, as you missed Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Catlyn nodded, immediately catching his dig. “Yes, sir” she said, and finally obeyed him, moving away from his desk.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the afternoon, Severus Snape dismissed the annoying Ravenclaw girl, and finished correcting some essays. The day had been long, and exhausting.</p><p>Miss Allen was a good student, and she was well-mannered, but she had gotten into the habit of talking too much.</p><p>She reminded him of Lily, in a way. She too had been a great talker, always reprimanding him for everything he did.</p><p>He shook those thoughts way as he got up from his chair.</p><p>Migraine was killing him.</p><p>At 7pm, he went back to his chambers, and showered.</p><p>At dinner, he barely ate, while listening to Flitwick’s ramblings about some ancient spell. As soon as the desserts were served, he excused himself from his colleagues.</p><p>When he arrived in front of his locked office, he found something on the floor, leaning against the door.</p><p>It was a small, velvet sachet.</p><p>Snape assumed it was for him.</p><p>He took it in his hands and, as soon as he opened it, he immediately understood.</p><p>There was no note attached, no signature, but the Professor knew perfectly well who had put it there.</p><p>Shaking his head in disbelief, he took the vial between his fingers, pulled the cap off, and drank the potion quickly.</p><p>When his body touched his bed, the migraine was already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter sucks, I know.<br/>And I'm not even joking, lol.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Potions Essay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they met again, in class, and Snape’s onyx eyes found her grey ones, Catlyn couldn’t help but blush and lower her gaze.</p><p>She knew he had found the vial. Who else could have? She had left it exactly in front of his office’s door.</p><p>She didn’t know why she had done that, but she didn’t regret it. Maybe what Snape needed, to soften himself, was for someone to show him a little kindness.</p><p>Matty noticed that exchange, and raised an eyebrow. “What was <em>that</em>?!” he asked, sounding curious. “Something happened during detention?”</p><p>Catlyn threw him a side glance, before sighing, “Well… I apologised to him” she simply said, shrugging her shoulders. “He kind of accepted that…” she explained, and her friend nodded with encouragement, before she added, “And then I proceeded to ruin his mood<em>, again</em>… Oh, and he had a migraine”</p><p>Matty’s eyes widened, “Oh, Merlin! He’s already obnoxious when he’s doing fine, I can’t imagine him being sick…”</p><p>Catlyn giggled under her breath, “Yes, he’s a bit more unsufferable than normal… But I didn’t enjoy seeing him like that, you know?”</p><p>Matty snorted, “That’s because you are a <em>girl</em>”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “What are you, Hann, five years old?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at that, and was about to say something else, but Snape began his lesson, and the room fell entirely quiet.</p><p>“So” he slowly said, with his deep, velvety voice, “Today, I want you to write three pieces of parchment on the last three potions we saw in class”, several students started sending each other alarmed glances and scared whispers. Snape knitted his brows at that, “<em>Silence!</em>” he hissed, making everybody shut up. He straightened himself, and put his hands behind his back; then, he continued talking “You should write what I taught you, and <em>more: </em>how they are made, what they are used for, what they have in common, and why I made you learn them in that precise order. Demonstrate me you actually understood the process we went through.” He said, sounding a bit annoyed, as if he already knew no one would be up to the task. “Your essays will be marked, and they’ll hold a significant weight in your career in Potions. Now, if you’re here, that means you’re somewhat… <em>Capable</em>. As you know, I don’t accept everybody in my NEWTs class.” He continued, sneering, “But remember… I can always refuse to take you back in my course next semester. Do your best.” He stated, sternly.</p><p>His eyes roamed the class, enjoying the terrified expressions on the Seventh years’ faces.</p><p>Matty sent Catlyn a desperate look, “I’m ruined” he muttered at her.</p><p>The girl looked at him, apologetically, “I’ll try to help y-“</p><p>“Hush, Miss Allen” growled Snape, who had gone back to his desk, and was now sitting straight in his chair, and looking at her. “Talking is not required, now. I suggest you start your essay.” He ordered her, and she nodded, appearing embarrassed for having been reprimanded.</p><p>Matty shook his head with terror before looking back at the parchment in front of him.</p><p>Then, the Potions Master turned his cold stare to the whole class, and spoke again, “You have two hours.” He simply said, before lowering his head; as everybody’s quills dipped into their inkwells, he started reading some book on his desk.</p><p>Catlyn sighed deeply, before looking at the blank parchment in front of her and trying to collect her ideas. She knew what to write, and how to write it. She had been paying attention to all of his lessons; even if the Potions Master was really annoying sometimes, he was an excellent teacher. He explained everything related to his subject in an extremely fascinating way, and Catlyn <em>enjoyed</em> listening to that deep voice of his as he did that.</p><p>Maybe that was the reason she was so good in Potions, apart from the fact that she was born with a natural predisposition for it.</p><p>Also, she loved challenging essays; they brought out her best.</p><p>She started her work after a few minutes of deciding how to approach the task. It was fundamental to have clear in her head all things that she wanted to write, before she actually started doing so.</p><p>When her quill touched the parchment, she lost herself in the task, and subsequently lost track of time. She could hear other students’ defeated sighs, and the scratching of quills roughly connecting with parchments. Some time after, she threw a glance at Matty, and she was glad to see that, despite his initial distress, he was now very concentrated, and writing several lines.</p><p>He wasn’t bad at Potions; he was a cunning and clever boy, and he was the best at brewing poisons (and that amused her and Xav very much, while it only surprised Snape like the Professor would never admit). But he didn’t like studying very much. He was such an atypical Ravenclaw. Catlyn knew that Xavier forced him to go to the Library with him several times a week, and she hoped that the two of them had covered that part of Potions.</p><p>She was so concentrated on her work, that she didn’t notice Snape eventually standing up from his desk to walk between their working stations and observing his students.</p><p>It had been an hour since the beginning of the work by then.</p><p>When he stopped right behind her, and the warmth of his body suddenly seemed to <em>envelop </em>her, she felt suddenly hot, and her neck tinged with embarrassment. It was strange, feeling his presence so near her body and his piercing stare on the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder to look him in the face. He was reading the sentence she had just written, his expression undecipherable. When her grey eyes settled on him, he raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, Miss Allen?”, he murmured, with that annoyed tone of his.</p><p>She swallowed, and then she shook her head, “Not at all, Professor.”</p><p>“Good” he replied, “Then, go back to your writing. You still have a lot to cover” he slowly said, motioning towards her parchment before swiftly walking away from her.</p><p>She watched him retreat to his desk, his dark robes moving around him.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, she thought, <em>He was just exaggerating… Wasn’t he? Oh, Merlin. <span class="u">A LOT</span> to cover? That’s not true… I still have some to cover… But <span class="u">not</span> that much. Ugh – I thought I did a good job! And how much time do I have left? Should I start this again? How is it that I’m not able to do anything lately? Fuck, I’m such a failure. I should pretend to faint and spent the rest of the year in the Hospital Wing. But then again, I could <span class="u">never</span> bear Madam Pomfrey for <span class="u">that</span> long…</em></p><p>Her thoughts were making her so anxious that she almost let her head fall on the desk. That’s when she heard a short, low laugh, and when she raised her gaze to see who had been sounding so amused in a difficult moment like that, her eyes found Snape’s once again. The side of his mouth was imperceptibly raised, and he was studying her curiously. He held her gaze for some seconds, before looking back at his book again, as if nothing had happened.</p><p><em>What was that?!</em>, she thought, before taking a deep breath. <em>He seems to be always reading my mind… Oh, Merlin. Okay. Professor Snape, if you’re reading my mind, please: stop. It’s so embarrassing, </em>she thought, while she kept watching him.</p><p>There was no reaction whatsoever from the man, so she relaxed her shoulders and realised she was just being paranoid. Unless… <em>I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did… I read that sometimes it’s impossible for a Legilimens to <span class="u">not</span> sense someone’s thoughts. And mine are pretty loud, I guess, when I’m angry or anxious. But, really, I’d appreciate it if you told me the truth. I wouldn’t hold it against you, if you actually did that. Also, I hope your migraine has gone. I really didn’t like you looking so distres-</em></p><p>“Miss Allen, please, stop looking at me and concentrate on your work. The time is almost up.” The cold voice of her Professor said, and his head snapped up, so that he looked straight at her.</p><p>Catlyn gaped at him, and reddened furiously. Had he heard her thoughts, or had he just been annoyed by her perpetual staring?</p><p>“Yes, Professor” she said, nodding once, before looking back at her parchment. Matty was subtly observing her with a bemused look.</p><p>“Staring at our lovely Snapey, were you?” he whispered, mischievously.</p><p>She shook her head and dipped her quill back in her inkwell once again.</p><p><em>Okay, I get it, I have to work. But if you’re listening, now, I hope you’ll be fair when marking this, because my essay is actually really good. And don’t be too harsh on Matty, either. Thanks, </em>she thought for one last time, before her mind finally refocused on the task.</p><p>Catlyn was now looking at her desk and writing with ardour; she seemed determined to finish her task. That’s why she couldn’t see her Professor anymore.</p><p>Snape noticed that, and conceded himself a small smirk; then, he continued pretending to read the old, boring book which had been standing in his slender hands for all that time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>